


Three Percent

by Maldoror_Chant



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, POV Heero Yuy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant
Summary: By Maldoror--Between missions, Heero is forced to reflect on his strange, sensual and still dangerous relationship with Duo.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Author: Maldoror  
> Rated R for language, mature content, lime/lemon (next chapter!)  
> Disclaimer: Do you have to make me repeat it? It's bad enough I don't own them and make no money off of them and have no rights over them whatsoever, do you have to make me sing it as well?  
> Timelines? What timelines. I'm probably breaking the timelines between my own loosely linked fics so don't bother me about GW timelines...

( Duo's POV)  
  
"When I meet my ancestors and they ask me if I've seen it all, I can now say I have... "  
  
The cute, soft and slight accent doesn't suit sarcasm.   
  
I straighten up like a shot. Near me, I can hear Heero's fingers pause on his ever-present mother-loving keyboard.  
  
"What is it?" I hear Quatre's voice echo from down the hall.  
  
"The sky is about to fall. Oz is about to surrender peacefully and turn all their mobile suits into planters. We might even see dragons walk the earth again."  
  
"Er-what?" Quatre's voice sounds closer and slightly worried. I try my best imitation of the patented Yuy Scowl o' Death on Wufei, leaning in the doorway. The fact he doesn't fall straight over backwards and the slightest sniff from Heero, sitting on the bed- indicates I still haven't gotten it down right.  
  
"I will believe all of the previous, before I believe that Duo Maxwell is cleaning up his room." Wufei smirks. I make a face at him. The patented Maxwell Tongue o' Scorn.  
  
Quatre stares wide-eyed over Wufei's shoulder, glances at the slightly less messy room (I'm talking about my half here), at the clothes I'm holding in my hands, then turns a distraught glance on Heero.  
  
"Heero, did you threaten or hurt him?"  
  
Well that really cuts to the quick.  
  
"Hn." Heero replies. Of course. What else.  
  
"Would you guys mind giving a body a little-" I was about to say privacy but that would be a no-no. They might ask me why I want that. "-space?" I finish lamely.  
  
I get rid of the pests and continue to clean up the room, making sure the door is locked this time.  
  
What? Ulterior motive? What's with everybody today?!  
  
Okay, who'm I kidding.   
  
I continue ducking and picking things up. At least now Heero has stopped typing on his keyboard and is aware of my activities. That is, he's always aware of anyone's activities in his danger zone if a mouse coughed under the floorboards it'd be getting a bullet-shaped throat lozenge before it could get its mouth closed - but now he's maybe wondering _why_ I'm cleaning up the room. Heero Yuy _is_ an atheist. He's watching me.  
  
I'm in my sweatpants and my hair, it's falling around me like a veil, almost dry, hiding and revealing in turn. I take my time bending over each item on the floor, under the bed extra wiggle there-, slowly leaning over the chair to pick up the clothes hanging on the back...   
  
When the typing resumes I almost scream.  
  
Without false modesty, I know what I look like. I may be very young but L2 doesn't leave you innocent in the ways of the flesh for long. I know very well that a lot of people would pay good money to simply watch me clean up a room!  
  
I've never been that interested in that kind of money thank god!- or the creeps themselves. The one person I am interested in is treating me like three-day-old pizza.  
  
Hot stuff! I found one of his books! And his books go on a shelf near the head of his bed.  
  
I casually walk over, swinging my hips and long legs, fluffing my hair out. I don't get near enough to him to ‘initiate' anything his word- but I make sure to take a good long stretch as I put the book back. He's stopped typing...   
  
He's stopped typing because I'm at the limit of his kill zone and he's waiting for me to go away so he can continue working without distraction.  
  
Well at least I'm a distraction...   
  
God that's pitiful, Maxwell.  
  
I turn and slowly lean back against the bed. Still no reaction. I scoot away a foot, pretending to settle down a bit more comfortably. The typing resumes. Arg!  
  
I lean forward again, staying outside the zone.   
  
"Whatcha working on, buddy?" I already know, I caught a glimpse of the files as he went to get himself a sandwich. It's nothing crucial, it's just one of those perpetual little tasks he invents to stop himself from doing something rash and foolish like blinking or thinking or noticing me.  
  
He gives me the long boring details. I pretend to be fascinated while I lean back, letting my hair slide off my chest in a caress that hardens my nipples.  
  
He turns back to his keyboard. I sink back into the bed with a sigh.  
  
"What is it?" He asks, wondering why I've made a noise and further disturbed his concentration.  
  
"Nothing, babe." I stare at the ceiling.  
  
The typing has stopped. He's looking at me!  
  
"Are you looking to initiate sex?"  
  
‘Initiate'? Gah!  
  
Well sure, _you_ think I was being obvious, but we're talking about Heero here-  
  
"You usually don't call me that stupid nickname unless you are." He answers my wide-eyed stare.  
  
Damn, I slipped up. I sigh and lean back, letting every muscle come into play as I stretch. He's watching me, but some of the purpose of the exercise is already lost.  
  
"I don't know, Yuy... why, would you be remotely interested?"  
  
He frowns. He glances down at his computer, weighing us I swear, I'm gonna, one day I am gonna dice and slice that piece of hardware!- then saves his files and puts it aside.  
  
He doesn't say anything though. Just stares at me, waiting.  
  
I wait too.  
  
He waits some more.  
  
I think I might fall asleep soon if I don't do anything. I notice he's frowning more than usual- so that's something.  
  
We reach the breaking point and I suddenly know what's going to happen. But it's like watching a car-crash, I'm frozen by indecision and morbid curiosity.  
  
Sure enough. He shrugs and turns back to his laptop.  
  
Two weeks ago, with a hole in my shoulder and a bigger one in my heart, I thought I had reached him. Well yes, I _had_ reached him. I participated pretty much involuntarily- in the breaking of his conditioning, and I stopped him don't ask me how, it wasn't pretty- going back to Dr J for ‘retraining' (better known in the rest of the universe as acute torture). Heero has since accepted that maybe he's got a bit more control over himself than he previously thought and that it's not a bad thing. I think it will make him a better weapon.  
  
I was hoping it might make him a better lover too. Hah!  
  
Don't get me wrong, Heero can send me to the colonies and back better than anyone. And most of the times that's enough. But occasionally, Duo Maxwell likes to feel... appreciated. Wanted. And that's the problem. I'm always the one to ‘initiate' (blah!) things. And I do that by calling in all my knowledge of explosives and disarming Mr Short Fuse Yuy. Once he's relaxed, then we're good to go. But even then... well, let's just say that even though we split the uke/seme thing down the middle (hey, I know two Japanese words! Well three really, I also know how to tell someone to fuck off... ) I'm always in the pilot's chair. I say when we do it, I get him in the mood, I give him the clues as to what I want, I call the shots.   
  
The others would die if I told them this (they'd die if I just told them we're an item but that's another story). Mr Perfect Soldier is a submissive lover! Well no, not submissive...   
  
Uninterested? Timid? (Hahhaha, I crack myself up.) Passive? Not really any of those...   
  
Not in control. Not the perfect soldier at all, really. I like this, I like making love to Heero, the boy who wears that code name and has nothing but me and my love to call his own in the entire world...   
  
But a guy can dream about a little bit more give and take, right?  
  
I sigh again.   
  
"Is your shoulder bothering you?"  
  
I realize I was massaging it, the bullet hole a fresh scar in the story of my life, written out on my skin. It's the punctuation of a particularly heart-throbbing chapter, mind you, I wouldn't trade it for the world, even when it's hurting like a bitch, like right now.  
  
"It's a bit stiff." I mutter. I know he's asking because he wants his partner his _war_ partner - to be in top shape.  
  
"I can massage it if you want."  
  
He's not finished the ‘­age' syllable of ‘massage' that I've flipped over on my stomach, my heart thumping with hope. Heero puts aside the laptop take that you hellspawn machine!- and leans over me.  
  
I last about thirty seconds.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough massage!"  
  
Fingers that could twist steel like silly putty mercifully release my shoulder and I groan.  
  
"You should exercise that shoulder, the muscle will stiffen otherwise." He's sat down again and picked up the laptop, which is smirking.  
  
"You're probably right... " I give up, get off the bed, grab a t-shirt, start on my braid. "Feel like sparring a bit?"  
  
"Are you up for it?" He asks doubtfully.  
  
"Just try not to kill me... " I mutter, but without much conviction as I head towards the door.  
  
I glance back at the click of the laptop closing for good this time. I catch a strange look in his eyes. He looks like he's about to ask me a question even stone-boy must be wondering what just happened these last twenty minutes- but then he shrugs and follows me out the door.


	2. On/Off Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Maldoror  
> Rated R for language, mature content, lime/lemon  
> Disclaimer: Do you have to make me repeat it? It's bad enough I don't own them and make no money off of them and have no rights over them whatsoever, do you have to make me sing it as well?   
> Timelines? What timelines. I'm probably breaking the timelines between my own loosely linked fics so don't bother me about GW timelines...

(Heero'S POV)  
  
"01, you know I'm madly in love with you, right?"  
  
I glance down at Duo, in surprise and some annoyance. I need to concentrate.  
  
"But if you don't get that fucking program running within the next minute I am going to murder you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No, really. Blood and guts everywhere."  
  
"Yes, yours, baka. I'm running it now."  
  
"At _fucking_ \- last!"  
  
I wipe the sweat from my eyes and run the sequence. I keep an eye on the gyro stabilisation routine, and compensate for any flaw, driving the program down one path then another as I narrow down the problem to-  
  
"Got the bitch! Panel 3C."   
  
Duo's voice is muffled. He's lying underneath the secondary console, his head and shoulders deep in the electronic banks, checking the voltmeter against the circuits being tested by the program. We are looking for a malfunctioning socket that has been annoying me for quite a while, causing some dampening on my backup gyro. Not serious enough to warrant ripping out and replacing the whole console, but annoying. Wing, like myself, strives for perfection.  
  
I redirect the program according to his instructions, narrowing the fault down to the actual circuit now.  
  
I put this off for months, rerouting the circuits to another gyro bank, to avoid doing this, as it would mean days of intense, exhaustive labour for one person. Two people can get the job done in a tenth of the time, one running computations and working the gyro, the other checking the circuits at the same time. But of course it would be unacceptable to let anyone tamper with Wing.  
  
/Confirmed./  
  
Except for Duo of course.  
  
/... Confirmed./  
  
So we are finally getting the repairs under way. We've nearly pinpointed the flaw. I'll have to help him jack up Deathscythe's beam weapon's efficiency to compensate for the effort he's putting into this.  
  
It's not easy. The engines have to be warm for the fault to manifest, so Wing has been running for the past three hours of work. Ventilation is minimal at rest. It's hot in the cabin, we're both stripped down to shorts and a loose tank top, and we're still sweating. Duo has been cramped under the console for the last hour, directly under a warming relay circuit, and he's sweating bullets.   
  
I'm going to have to increase his beam scythe's power by at least 10% to make up for this...   
  
I wipe the sweat from my eyes again, my bangs plastered to my forehead. I got rid of my t-shirt an hour ago. I glance down at Duo as the computer runs another sub-routine. His entire body is radiating tension as he concentrates on the circuits. One leg is folded up at the knee, the bare foot resting on the ground. As I watch, a bead of sweat runs down from the cleft of his knee to his thigh, disappearing under the hemline of his loose high-cut shorts.  
  
/Distraction. Unacceptable./  
  
I flick my gaze back at the laptop, concentrating. It's an automatic reaction.   
  
"Got it! Yeah baby, Shinigami scores!"  
  
I sigh with relief and stop the program.   
  
"Man, you'd never have found it working solo, you won't believe it, there's two of ‘em loose close together and the EM interference is- no wonder we couldn't find it right away. You need to change this circuit board, hmm, lemme see. 392-GSU. Got that?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Er... is that a Hn yes or a Hn no or a Hn you're full of shit, Maxwell... ?"  
  
"I have the circuit." I bring out the replacements I had prepared, and select the right board. I get down from the command-chair level where I'd been running the program to crouch near him, in the cramped under-cabin area running below, revealed by a few lifted grids of flooring.    
  
Duo shifts, moves out a bit, then turns around onto his stomach and slowly inches out from under the bank of electronics. He pushes himself up onto his hands and knees as soon as he has head-room and backs out from under the console, bumping his ass into my arm.  
  
/Concentrate./  
  
The reaction is instinctive. As soon as a part of me starts to enjoy seeing him squirming out from under the console in that interesting position, another part of me reaches for the switch. The one that allows me to turn off any distracting human reactions to-  
  
To my lover.   
  
/? Concentrate./  
  
My mental finger hovers over the switch. But I hesitate.   
  
Normally the reaction is instantaneous, unless Duo has approached me cautiously and slipped into my defences first. But in these conditions... I've already let him in part way; I'm letting him help me fix Wing!  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Duo looks put out by my hesitation. When I mentioned Wing's fault, I didn't think he'd insist on helping me fix it, it took me by surprise.  
  
 "What's wrong? I'll get you to help me fix Deathscythe in return. If I trust you with Scythe-" He looks slightly upset.  
  
"That's just it." I glance around the hangar, looking for the others. We're all sharing the safe-house. "If we start helping each other repair the other's Gundam-... "  
  
"Yes?" Duo looks completely flummoxed.  
  
"The others will guess." I explain, unnecessarily.  
  
"Er, guess what? That Wing has a flaw? Yeah, I guess I can see where that would get your perfect panties in a twist, but-"  
  
"That we're intimate, baka!" I snap. We'd gone to a great deal of effort to keep our relationship to ourselves.  
  
Duo lowers his head, looks at me through his bangs. He rubs his nose. "... you're saying that if we fix each other's Gundams the others will figure out we're screwing each other?"  
  
"Well that is a logical deduction."  
  
It takes over five minutes for Duo to stop laughing. In the end I have to punch him not too hard, I need him intact for the repairs we are now obviously going to undertake- to make him stop.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
I trust Duo's judgement when it comes to other people and their thoughts and reactions, he's got a much better grasp on it then I do. But I can't imagine the others thinking I'd let someone into Wing's inner mechanisms if I'd not been fully confident, to the last fibre of my being, that he was trustworthy. I'd trust my body to that person first, then my mind, before I'd trust him with Wing.  
  
Duo squirms against my arm. My mental finger trembles on the switch as my real fingers suddenly clench the circuit to stop them trembling as well. I watch my hand with something akin to curiosity.  
  
"Move it bud, you're cramping my style. I'll let you in. Toolbox is already inside." I shift and Duo sticks his head out from under the console, ready to turn around.  
  
I watch with the same curiosity as my hand reaches out with the circuit board. Duo lifts an eyebrow at it as it hovers before his nose.  
  
"You do it."  
  
Duo blinks. It makes sense though. I'm excellent at maintaining Wing but Duo is the expert in mechanics. While he's doing that I can run diagnostics on my laptop, computers being my forte.  
  
It makes sense, sure, but we're both surprised I offered to let him do an actual repair on my Gundam.  
  
"Sure thing, buddy!" Duo grins, pleased. "Don't worry, I'll have that secondary gyro purring like a kitten or a tiger- in five minute."  
  
He grabs the circuit and ducks under the console again. I watch him bend, crawl forward on his knees, slither down to his belly, roll over onto his back with a small groan for stiff muscles...   
  
/Warning. Temperature increase, check Gundam Wing's engine output./  
  
I twitch, then realize it's not my Gundam that's getting warmer in the dry heat of engine and oil smells.  
  
My mental finger is no longer on my switch...   
  
I'm thinking back to that strange incident with Duo a few days back. You don't get much stranger than Duo voluntarily cleaning his half of the room without my gun being involved...   
  
I don't always draw appropriate conclusions about the way people think and react but I _can_ see what someone's feeling when it's shoved under my nose. It's just that I normally don't give a damn about it.   
  
Duo had been... disappointed. Let down, for some reason, that I chose the logical and prudent course of letting him approach me for sex rather than the other way around.  
  
/Irrelevant./  
  
Normally yes, and he'd obviously gotten over it. But still...   
  
In this instance... what harm could it do?  
  
/???/  
  
I'm in the one place in the universe where my more dangerous reflexes are stilled, without losing enough control where I would need him to take the lead. I'd made the mental effort of letting Duo in to help me repair my circuits. Here, my body considers him to be part of my own, while all my usual controls are up and still active. Here, I can choose to initiate contact, for the first time since I took that risk on our first night together, and this time it will be safe for him and for me.   
  
/Confirmed... though probably irrelevant... ?/  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, just one more minute." His voice is muffled. I shake my head sharply. Let him finish his repairs first.   
  
/Confirmed! Concentrate... /  
  
I go back up to the command level, turn the engines off and snag my laptop. I jump back down to Duo's level and start running diagnostics. I program them to run on automatic, saving their findings to a log file, then I put the computer aside. Duo would call that a minor triumph in itself, he seems to resent my laptop sometimes. The diagnostics will take over an hour to run.   
  
/Efficiency dictates reviewing diagnostics and starting any necessary repairs when they become-/  
  
Sure. But I don't _need_ to. I have another mission right now...   
  
/???/  
  
I look at Duo's lean chest under the humid tank top. My eyes travel down to his shorts, then his wiry, long legs. My mental finger trembles on the switch again. I don't turn myself off though.  
  
It's more than lust although that is growing, since I've not stopped it it's curiosity, and a desire to see if I can do this. Since that mission where I had to voluntarily break my own conditioning to get Duo and myself out alive, since he told me that perhaps I had the power to reprogram my own control, advance it, perfect it... I've been curious to try. Curiosity is not a trait that Dr J encouraged in me at all, so that's already a first step. He wanted me to be purposeful, concentrated on my missions...   
  
But I've learned that missions are not always won with cold computations.  
  
The lean young man before me, bending his knees to give him a bit of traction on the ground to reach deeper inside the console his hips lift a bit and my mouth goes suddenly dry- has not a single logical subroutine in his head, yet I have come to respect his aptitudes and abilities. And I myself have found that my own conditioning has limitations...   
  
Odin told me to go with my emotions, my instincts...   
  
Maybe I should listen.  
  
/... Confirmed. Controlled conditions and manageable parameters. Acceptable./  
  
"There you go! That'll be seven hundred bucks _or_ \- ... a good boost to my scythe!" Duo's voice brings me back to the present. He scoots out from under the console again, the same complex squirming movement that is just as appealing as before. I stand back to give him room, and to get a better look. His face is flushed as he crawls out, dragging the toolbox behind him. His bangs are swept back from his forehead in spiky peaks, caught by sweat. He wipes his forehead with a gesture that is so sensual it's hard to believe it's innocent. But his eyes are steady and all business as he puts away the tools.   
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?" He glances up at me as he clicks the case close.  
  
"Do you want-" I shake my wet bangs from my eyes. "Do you want to have a look at the motor?"   
  
The thing about going with your instincts is that it's hard to see _where_ you're going at times. I was going to say, ‘Duo, do you want to have sex now?' That would have been the logical course of action...   
  
/Confirmed. Why change objective?/  
  
Because my instincts reared up and told me that though he'd probably say yes... that this was not necessarily or exactly what he wanted...   
  
/Does not compute. Does 02 want sexual contact or not?/  
  
When I see the look of amazement and joy in his eyes, I almost assume that this is why my instincts made me say this. I must have changed objectives. For a minute it seems perfectly logical that my lover would derive greater pleasure from mechanics than sex.   
  
"You- you mean that? It's not broken, is-"  
  
"Of course it's not broken, baka!"  
  
"Hahaha, of course not. Wow, you don't mind? I've been longing to take a look at Wing's guts forever. You always told me you'd kill me first."  
  
I frown. That was before we'd become intimate. Well, I might have said it once or twice since then... But this is not some secondary system we're talking about now, these mechanisms hold my life and that of the colonies in their complex metal fingers. A good number of these systems are classified as well. But I know that Duo will not talk under interrogation... and I trust him with my life.  
  
I trust him.  
  
"I'll make an exception this one time." I growl, gesturing him towards the back of Wing's under-cabin space and the hatch there. We move forward, nearly bent in two, to avoid the low gridded metal ceiling. I kneel and enter my code into the hatch lock, Duo hovering as close as he can without getting close enough to make me react he's not noticed that my deadlier reflexes are stilled in here-...   
  
That's when I realize why I'm doing this. It seems to be such a strange reason that my hands hesitate and I frown.  
  
/Compute? Does not compute... /  
  
Duo twitches besides me, his eyes beginning to look plaintive. He thinks I've changed my mind.  
  
I unfasten the long hatch and lift it slowly. Duo leans forward eagerly, then starts in surprise as I move back and gesture him to help himself. He stares at me amazed; he must have expected a quick glance under my supervision.  
  
/Warning level 5 security-/  
  
"Stay away from the Zero system, that is highly confidential." I point to the box far to the right, nearly under the command chair, with a bundle of tamper-sensitive explosives welded to it. "You can examine the rest."  
  
"Wouldn't want to get near the creepy thing anyway." Duo mutters, as he leans down to look through the hatch. I'm getting a good view of his rump again as he looks down at the system, on hands and knees. While he enjoys the view, so do I, while I turn the new, puzzling objective in my mind.  
  
The paradox is, Duo wants sex, but he doesn't necessarily want me to come out and ask him for it.  
  
/Does not compute... but this _is_ 02./ Even my conditioning has learned to make a mental space around Duo.  
  
He doesn't just want me to take the initiative.   
  
He wants to be seduced.  
  
This is a very unfamiliar concept to me.  
  
It could seem that Duo is seducing me at every intimate encounter, but he's not; he's helping me flip my On/Off switch. Duo doesn't have my inhibitions when it comes to physical contact, why should I have to do this? I'm not sure but I think this is part of what Duo wants. My instincts know this and this is why they prompted me to suggest he view the engines instead of asking flat out.  
  
I know nothing about seducing anybody, but Duo isn't just anybody. I remember him stalking me, playing games with me, trying to catch me off guard...   
  
What I know about seduction could be used as a short definition of the word in a dictionary. What I know about ambush, surprise and misdirection could fill an entire encyclopaedia.   
  
I feel my mouth curve a bit in an unfamiliar smile. I do owe Shinigami some payback for all the teasing he's subjected me to over the past few months...   
  
Duo turns around and the smile is gone instantly. The key is that he's not realized my reflexes are stilled. He's assuming we are in a working relationship here, and that I'm all business.   
  
/Analyze. Formulate plan./  
  
My mind plays through several scenarios in the second it takes him to fully turn around, and I let my instincts guide me to the most appropriate one. The synergy of the two is... strangely attractive. Though not as much as the way Duo lifts his braid up to allow a bit of air at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Ve-ry nice... Is that a third generation balancer on the pipe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Man, maybe you _should_ shoot me, Yuy, this thief feels his fingers itching. Just kidding." He adds quickly. I know that. Lover or not I would shoot him if he tried that. But I scowl anyway, playing the game. I've never acted a role before, this is Duo's domain. It's not too hard though. I only have two or three facial expressions at best, it's just a matter of selecting one instead of the other.  
  
Duo giggles nervously and starts to inch away from the hatch.  
  
"Don't you want a closer look?"  
  
Once more, I've caught him off balance. I realize that I am beginning to enjoy this a little, and not just because I'm hoping for sex at the end.  
  
"Er- sure! Sure! Er, what-"  
  
"Take a look at the stabiliser itself. You'll find that interesting."  
  
He stares at me for a few seconds then grins. He leans back over the hatch, then, with a glance at me for permission I nod curtly- gets down on his stomach with a nice sliding back of his legs to get a closer look. Once more we both enjoy our respective views.  
  
Duo is both excited and slightly giddy from surprise, maybe even a bit nervous, so he's talking, of course. I don't mind, I let him prattle about the system, its efficiency, the specs of the various elements he's looking at I even answer a few questions automatically, my inner computer providing the answers without distracting me from my objective. I don't think Dr J intended me to use my multi-tasking abilities in quite this way but the whole point of the exercise is improvisation. I ask my instincts how to proceed, and they tell me just as Duo squirms forward a bit, leaning further over the open hatch above the story-high space containing Wing's heart.  
  
Duo nearly tumbles down into the engine from shock as he feels my hands on his legs. "Wh-!"  
  
"Baka, don't fall into my rotor." I growl, gripping him firmly just above the knees. "And watch that stupid braid of yours." I add, as he glances back at me in surprise.  
  
Reassured by my gruff tone, he runs his braid beneath the strap of his loose tank top and leans forward, secure in my hold. I can carry a lot heavier loads than Duo.  
  
In a minute he's relaxed again the flow of words picks up once more- and leaning further into the hatch. He squirms forward a bit, pushing against the edge of the metal with his hands, to get a close look at something. I can feel his wiry muscles flex and writhe beneath my fingers.  
  
I shift forward and squeeze his legs between mine.  
  
"A better hold." I say calmly as he glances up again in surprise. I shift my hands a bit higher up as well. "You're sweating, I'm afraid my grip might slip."  
  
" _Your_ grip? Are you shitting me?" Duo blinks.  
  
"If you don't mind me leaving bruises I can hold you with hands alone-"  
  
"Nooo that's okay, b-buddy. I know you can bend steel with your bare hands, I'd hate to think what you'd do to my bones."  
  
He goes back to the engines. I go back to enjoying the feel of his skin and muscles moving beneath my hands and legs.   
  
"Take a look at the cylinders." I murmur. I wait until the exact moment Duo leans forward even more, bending at the waist to look at the engine parts directly beneath him and dart forward into his movement to pluck his loose t-shirt from his shorts. His previous movements had already loosened it a lot, it now floats forward down his chest and over his face.  
  
"Baka, watch that!" I snap, a distraction in case he felt my touch as he was moving. Duo doesn't seem suspicious, simply squirms trying to reattach his t-shirt. "Take it off, I don't want it tumbling into the engine if it falls again."  
  
/Confirmed. Damage to Wing to be avoided at all cost./ Not that that's the reason...   
  
Duo mutters and shrugs and squirms out of his t-shirt. I lean forward to catch it my grip shifting up a bit higher still- and toss it aside, then catch his braid from the hand that was holding it back.  
  
"I'll hold this for you too." I mutter, as if inconvenienced at having to hold something he only keeps for vanity, or at least I always maintain. I have figured out what this means to him by now, so I am careful not to pull it as I trail it back against his bare skin in a gentle, caressing curve. Duo shivers and glances up at me from the hatch, a nearly upside down look that, I am sure, tells him nothing.  
  
"... Thanks... " Then he leans back again. I noticed he is flushing. I doubt it's only from the heat of the engines.  
  
"Do you notice the circuit breaker on the cylinders?" I ask casually, moving his braid a bit as if to adjust my hold on it better I see his skin twitch and shiver again under the sensual touch of his hair.  
  
"Er... " He takes a few seconds to concentrate.  
  
/Noted./  
  
"It's a bit dark." He mutters, craning his neck and narrowing his eyes. I'm ready for that answer.  
  
I lean forward and put a hand beneath the hard abs that are now jutting out into space above the hatch, and, in an easy movement, pull him upright against my chest as I lean back.  
  
Duo _eep's_ loudly and starts, his whole body thrumming against mine. A few months ago this might have been dangerous, but I know that he's gotten even more used to my presence than I have to his, he won't attack me however startled.  
  
/Compute ... is this certain?... /   
  
He won't, my instincts tell me. They let me enjoy the feel of our skin moving together as I lean back more still holding him firmly against my chest- to reach for the toolbox.  
  
Duo is finally coherent. "What- what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting you the flashlight." I tell him, in flat, unemotional tones.   
  
"Oh." His voice is a bit high, and I can feel him swallow as I shift my hand higher up, to lean back more and riffle the toolbox. I don't look at it though, I note the deep flush in his cheeks he's half-turned his head towards me but my grip on his chest won't let him see my face- and I don't need to see the front of his shorts to know they must be feeling uncomfortably tight by now. His gaze is wide and almost timid though. He thinks I'm in what he calls ‘perfect soldier mode', and would think any kind of physical intimacy to be totally inappropriate. He wouldn't try to initiate anything while I'm like that, and it must be a million miles from his mind that I would.  
  
Behind his back I allow myself a small smirk.  
  
I carefully keep his legs pinned between mine and my hand firm on his chest, keeping him leaning back unbalanced. If I let him move backward even a bit he'll bump into my groin and then, well, then the game would be well and truly up.   
  
I clatter the toolbox and shift my hand up higher, brushing his nipple ‘accidentally'. Duo twitches and I can hear him licking his lips. I grunt as I finally pick out the torch and ‘accidentally' brush him again as I lean forward. The nipple is hard and sensitive and I feel an abortive groan hastily buried deep in his chest by a cough.   
  
"Here you go." I hold the flashlight before his face and he stares at it for a good five seconds before shaking his head sharply and taking it from me with an embarrassed mutter.  
  
He leans forward against my hand an inch of warm air flutters between my chest and his back- to get back to the hatch, expecting me to let go. I don't let him get away that easily, I accompany his movement, my hand sliding from his chest to his stomach and slightly lower Duo almost drops the flashlight- as he slides forward, until we're back in the same position as before. Duo settles down on the metal again somewhat gingerly.  
  
He hurriedly clips the light by it's holder to the edge of the hatch he's trembling slightly, making the light slide and linger in Wing's hidden places- then wipes his hands against his shorts. The cloth rifles up at the movement.  
  
/Heart rate increase, blood pressure increase/ -and I know where that's going-/ endomorphine secretion increase-/   
  
I keep tally of my bodies reactions, curious. My fingers, rough and callused, seem suddenly more sensitive against his skin, a scar rippling beneath my palm. The skin on my legs seems warmer than mere contact can compute.   
  
I wait a minute, but Duo is only casting a cursory glance at the circuit breaker under the flashlight's beam. He's not talking any more. He probably doesn't want me to notice his increased breath rate. Also, I think his mind is quite elsewhere by now.  
  
"Nice, bab-buddy." Yes, definitely elsewhere... "Erm... " I feel him try to latch his attention back to the circuits, as he thinks his excitement won't be finding any release in our present conditions. "Is that-... "   
  
/Warning./  
  
I don't hear his question. He's wriggled forward, inching out even more above the long drop of the engine compartment, trusting me to hold him. One more inch and I'm going to have to pay attention to what he's doing for real or he might get injured. This game is enjoyable but also painfully tantalising for me as well, and my concentration is probably not what it should be.   
  
"What did you say?" I ask innocently, and lean forward to hear better, sliding my hands along sweat-slicked skin up his thighs and under the edge of his high-cut shorts.  
  
"WHOA!"   
  
I lean back and my arms are full of twitching, squirming pilot as Duo rears up and away from the hatch.  
  
"Seen-enough-thanks-babe-I'll-go-and-"  
  
"Really?" My arms flex, holding him pinned against me. "I thought you'd want to spend more time looking at the fuel injectors."  
  
"That's okay!" Duo squeaks, imagining the contortions he'd have to endure to look at them, they're past the cylinders. His face is bright red and his heart is hammering against my hand on his chest. "Maybe next time I-"  
  
It was bound to happen. Trying to squirm out of my grasp, his hand slips from my thigh, covered in sweat and peppered with Wing's oil, to bump against my crotch.  
  
Duo stiffens. He's not the only one.  
  
"Uh?" His hand instinctively pats again my physiological control has a field day informing me of all the chemical changes _that_ causes and his braid jerks against my chest as he tries to twist his head around. I still keep him pinned to me, but I let my hand slide lower and loosen my hold on his legs so his rump can come rest against the cause of his surprise. Then I let my hand slide even lower, down into the waistband of his loose shorts.  
  
"Are you quite certain you don't want to continue to examine Wing's-"  
  
"Certain." Duo's voice is husky. I can feel his whole body trembling against mine, tension running between us like a live wire. He hisses slightly and arches against me his ass moves against me in interesting ways again- as I brush the tip of his erection, and slowly start unbuttoning his shorts.  
  
"What's... gotten into you?" He mutters, his voice breaking as I brush him slowly, tantalising.  
  
"... I can think of an interesting way of turning that question around... " I whisper, my breath beating against the little sensitive area right behind the ear.  
  
"Huh." He turns his head I've loosened my grip, I don't think he'll try to leave now, and I have better things to do with my hands- and glances at me from the corner of his eyes. "This is... new... "  
  
I don't need to ask if he likes it. I can feel his appreciation twitching and throbbing beneath my fingers.  
  
Duo chuckles the vibrations run down my chest and rub my erection and my breath catches- and glances around us.  
  
"Okay, I get it." I see him look around the interior of the cockpit, the command chair above us, the small cramped space that is my sanctuary, another part of my inner self. "I normally don't do threesomes, handsome, but I guess I can make an exception."  
  
I glance around Wing's cockpit in turn and grimace. This man knows me too well...   
  
I find a sure-fire way of distracting him from further comment; I pitch him over onto his back "Eep!"- and slide down his shorts in one smooth caressing movement.   
  
"Wow aren't we bold-" He starts but I swing myself onto him, pinning him down by the thighs. I don't bear down hard enough for him to feel trapped, but enough so that he will feel hemmed in, caged, dominated. He's done that to me enough times. I fasten teeth on his shoulder, suck in skin, drag it down to his nipple. My hands caress and kneed his hips, his thighs, before dropping down to his erection as I lick the nipple I'd teased before. Duo is panting beneath me. His eyes look surprised and a bit incredulous, before they close in ecstasy.  
  
It's not just about taking initiative... When Duo disarms me, he removes a part of me, and leaves me open and naked to, well, something close to emotions. The moments are as much about intimacy and sharing as sex. Now it's different. My feelings, if any, are remote. But my instincts and my control are blending into knowledge, as they analyse everything Duo ever did to me that I liked so much and figure out a way of giving it all back, here and now. Duo bites his lip and arches and I slow down a notch. No need to hurry. We've got hours before the others wonder where we are.  
  
I whisper this to Duo and I swear a look close to panic flashes through his eyes as I tease him towards the edge and hold back again.  
  
I continue toying with him for awhile, until he's panting and ragged beneath me, and groaning sub vocally for more. That's something I intend to change... but later. I finally lean forward and riffle through the toolbox. The grease we use for certain delicate hydraulics is non-toxic, inert and will do.  
  
I hear Duo mutter ‘Gundam lube? A little too kinky there... ' as he spots the tube.  
  
"Oh?" I ask as I lean back down against him. "We can stop things here if you want."  
  
He gives me a glare. It's more than just frustration, there's a little hurt that I can just up and leave without regrets- the look fades as I end my sentence with a gentle corkscrew twist of fingers around the skin of his erection, lightly then harder.  
  
"If you want, that is." I murmur against his throat. I let my hand linger further down, playing again.   
  
Duo lifts himself up on his elbows and glares at me.  
  
"Damn you, Yuy," he whispers, "you know very well that I'm not leaving, and if you call it quits now, I'll do something so naughty and intimate to Wing he'll never live it down!"  
  
"Now who's kinky." I mutter.   
  
"Oh don't pretend you don't like it, 01!" He grabs my neck and drags me in for a kiss, lips bruising, tongue lashing. He jerks me back to glare at me again.  
  
"You've been playing me. Me! All along, haven't you!"  
  
"Don't pretend you don't like it, 02... " I murmur, as I rub our groins together and watch him shudder, his eyes glazing.  
  
"Hng," is all he manages, then he scrabbles up and grabs me, our bodies clashing, a sensual fight for pleasure and dominance, a battle of equals. He finally reaches for my shorts and tugs them down impatiently a button goes flying and I track it automatically-  
  
/Noted./  
  
\- to pick it up later lest it get into the inner workings. Then I allow myself to forget the button and quite a few other things as well my memory will keep them safely stored- as Duo runs his tongue up and down my length. Then he gets serious. I record both what he's doing and how my body responds to it for future reference. Then I feel him press the tube into my hands just when had I dropped it?- and shift his hips invitingly.   
  
I lube and stretch him slowly, taking my time again, my fingers drifting against that oh-so-sensitive area inside as gently as I handle Wing's controls. Duo pants and clings to me, biting my shoulder and arm when I switch on the live wire inside his body that sends currents of electric pleasure searing up his veins and makes the lights twinkle behind his eyelids.   
  
"Okay already... " he groans, more a vibration against my skin than a whisper. I lift him up and lean him against the wall of the cabin. He grins in pleasure at the active role while he also frowns as my fingers leave him wanting. I grab his hands as they wander over his erection, and push them back against the wall, up, until I press them into the ceiling grid of the cabin floor only a few feet above us. Duo grins and hooks his hands through the grid, flexing his hips against me enticingly, wrapping his legs around my waist.  
  
I slowly ease into him, my control telling me exactly when to stop and hold back and when to proceed, every slight flinch and twitch of features close to mine clear signals. Finally I feel him flex and start to move against me, his strong arms pulling him up and down- I press him against the wall though, taking more control over our movements as I lift him up. He makes a near-silent mewl of protest which I lick off of his lips. Then I twist and thrust and his head jerks back and clonks slightly against the wall as I send sparks of pleasure running through us both. I accelerate slowly, controlled, until he's writhing and pulling at the grid above us.  
  
"Duo."   
  
He starts and blinks at me, coming out of the haze of approaching release, as I say his name out loud. After months of stealthy love-making, it sounds like a grenade going off. He stares at me as I slow and stop our movements. I reach past him and rap my knuckles on the walls of the under-cabin.  
  
"Soundproofed." I smile slowly. Well it had to be if Dr J wanted me to be able to hear after getting shelled during battle. Duo's jaw drops a bit.   
  
/... confirmed, noise level increase acceptable./  
  
I grind into him once he arches and rubs against the wall- and then stop again.  
  
"?" Duo sub vocalizes.  
  
"No need to be stealthy, the others can't hear us here." I grind again and stop. Duo whimpers.   
  
"Louder." I tell him, as I pick up the movement again, with less amplitude. Duo bites his lip, shivering, unsure, maybe unable to break his own conditioning on this...   
  
I let my fingers drift down to his erection, hard and red between us, and light a caress like a feather along its length, soft skin catching against my nails.  
  
Duo gasps and wriggles, trying to get more friction. When I don't comply one of his hands drops from the grid I'm quite strong enough to support him alone- but I capture it and return it, stilling the movement of my hips as well. Duo shoots me a glare that is as full of venom as lust and pouts. I crush my lips against that beautiful dimple and grind again.  
  
Duo's groan is louder, though still hesitant. I let my hand go to work on his erection again and this time I apply more pressure. He tosses himself back against the wall, one hand falling to grab my shoulders, slick with sweat.  
  
"Oh... !" Duo's eyes close and I start thrusting for good, finally letting my own desire take the reins and impose the rhythm. My hands are no longer playing and his eyes glaze as he gasps and twists.   
  
And screams.  
  
It's all beautiful, his face caught in bliss, the body of a young god arching in delight, in release, his voice echoing through Wing's cabin, ringing in my soul. I feel his body clamp and burn around me and I finally let go of the control and just about everything else as I let myself drop into that infinite second of pleasure.  
  
We end up curled on the metal floor, which, we both realize at roughly the same time, is a lot harder than we anticipated. There's a lazy little struggle to see who gets to use the other as a pillow. I let him win that one, fair's fair.  
  
"Whoa... " His voice is unsteady. "'see sparks."  
  
I nearly pitch him off as I start and look around Wing's delicate electronics. He punches me weakly in the chest at about the same time I realize my mistake. "Baka." "Moron."  
  
I reach once more for the toolbox and grab one of the cleaner rags there. Duo makes a face against my chest, but what choice do we have. Looks like Wing is going to need a bit of cleanup as well... I let that rest for now, holding him close.  
  
/... /  
  
I realize he's slipped through my defences again, I don't mind. He blinks sleepily as I hold him closer, more gently.  
  
"Hmmm." He mutters, lips moving against my chest. "So... how often does your Gundam need repairs?"  
  
"Not very often if I can help it." I tell him dryly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But keeping such a machine in good shape takes a lot of routine maintenance and calibration."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He smirks against my chest. "Well... " He lifts smoky purple eyes to mine and his smile is gentle. "I'm not waiting for routine maintenance on Wing to get my boots knocked, Yuy. You can prepare to be stalked still."  
  
I feel... disarmed, as I realizes he understands, somehow knows that while fucking him silly while in complete control is satisfying, another part of me still craves the more silent, tender and intimate contact we've developed over the months. I flick sweaty bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"I guess you have to practice your own skills as well." I say as seriously as I can manage. "I accept to help you in your exercises, if you'll help me with the occasional routine maintenance."  
  
"You got yourself a deal, pilot." He murmurs, sinking against my chest and closing his eyes.  
  
end three percent  
  
(Okaaay, my first lemon was that a lemon?- and somewhat longer than anticipated, it takes a while to get Mr Machine Yuy ‘in the mood' while not being too OOC for the series... I pity Duo, Heero is high maintenance... Hope you liked it!)


End file.
